Talk:The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted
D:< Playstations are not $hit! D: How dare hey say such a thing! >:( Blankslate 14:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Let loose the dogs of war Here comes the Epic :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Poor Anton. T_T -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Let me know If that show of badassness was too much, or overkill :I The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Nice Note to self: If fellow RP'r puts emphasis on a certain character NOT wanting to be noticed, it's a clear signal for someone else's character to notice them XD Blankslate 02:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Indeed. P: -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) The Pariah I really am getting the feeling its hard for ANYONE to like Oliver >.< The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 22:56, April 6, 2012 (UTC) 2roughforu? Lol -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 22:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Feminity Angelika lacks it, apparently xD The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Angelika: -sulks in emo corner- -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hyouryou: -pats Angelika's back- There there...being non-feminine isn't that bad ;) Shadou: I don't think that's helping >.< Karitori: Meh, screw girly crap! Moaka: -shrugs- I could care less...my body speaks for itself after all XD Yajuu: What the hell are all of you talking about? O.- Asuka & Shinshin I'm actually feeling a little emotional writing about this >: who knew the pasts of criminal mercenaries could be so...touching T^T The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:32, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I don't even know what happened. XD -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) -sighs- Asuka was basically Shinshin's surrogate mother to the orphaned Shinshin in the Rukonagi Districts. At that time, she wasn't fully emerged into the criminal regime known as V-14 but had already began mastering Tamashī no Sonshitsu and decided to make Shinshin her student at the time. They began growing a bond similar to Mother and Son, and eventually Asuka left Shinshin for her own reasons *you can make them up, considering she's your character* and Shinshin never forgives her for that. Whatcha think about that? :o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:05, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. o: Though, I'll have to do it tomorrow, I'm gettin' too tired tonight. :< -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Good :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Extreme Body Horror A sword? For a slit in his palm? '''Holy shit, I am scared.' -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 19:53, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Well IF you read his Article you would know about this, wouldn't you? XD And yeah, he took no chances on winning battles on skill alone, knowing he'd be bested or defeated by someone who had a superior position. So he willingly grafted a PAIR of swords made of incredibly high density spiritrons so he could switch to another weapon that he could use as backups or a way to ambush an unsuspecting enemy. -w- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:40, April 17, 2012 (UTC) 'OH GAWD.' DX -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 20:41, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Shinshin is one tough SOB ^w^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:03, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sweet -sniffles- Its so sweet...this actually made me cry T^T The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:14, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Aw. :> -gives you a tissue- -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Heading off and Query Before I go, I want to ask you, what character pairing do you want to flash back to? Angelika's or Yusuke's? Angelika's, definitely. -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) "Whole place" When he says that, does he mean just that area, or the whole building? >.> -- [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 00:35, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The area, silleh XP The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:33, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Better Post Please? Your last post was....incredibly non-descriptive and small. Can you please add more content? o3o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC)